


Make-believe Werewolves and Other Guests

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writing_witches, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, OOC-ness, One Shot, PWP, Samhain, crack!fic, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy-Who-Lived has never been laid…contrary to popular opinion!  Remus and Severus get sneaky and help Harry find the man of his virgin dreams…with a bit of help from Draco and his fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-believe Werewolves and Other Guests

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** For the Pick Your Treat Challenge at LJ community writing_witches (2005): #7 Werewolves.
> 
> **Genre:** Alternate Universe; PWP; Romance; Humor; OoC-ness
> 
> **Warnings:** Over-the-top slashing.
> 
> **Original A/N:** _Many, many thanks to Cyane Snape and her beta, Gavilan, for their time and the suggestions I needed to make this a better fiction._
> 
> __
> 
> I don’t know how it happened, but, I went down the Purple Prose Path with my tongue firmly in my cheek, and this is what came out. Since it’s for All Hallow’s Eve, if I get you to laugh like a loon and cringe like it’s a slasher movie, I’ve done my duty!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. _ **

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§§§¥§§§

Five years after defeating Moldy Voldie by French-kissing the nasty shit after eating a very garlicky pizza and burping garlic and goat cheese fumes into his scaly—though handsome in a creepy-sort-of-way—face, Harry James Potter was ready for action!

After listening to his former schoolmates’ bickering, he’d had enough. He’d ditched the well-meaning but strait-laced Hermione Granger and the somewhat lacking-in-imagination Ron Weasley somewhere in Diagon Alley, quickly hidden himself under his dad’s Invisibility Cloak—which he never traveled without—and had scooted off to the Gothic Underground portion of Knockturn Alley. He’d found out that there was a tailoring shop that had been clothing vampires and fashionable ghouls for the past one hundred years, and they just **had to** have the perfect outfit for this Halloween’s Samhain-cum-All Soul’s Celebration! They simply had to! This year he was finally going to get laid! Somehow!

§§§¥§§§

Lucius Malfoy twirled his cane jauntily, something that had never been seen before the defeat of the Dark Lord-That-Was-Deathly-Allergic-To-Garlic-In-All-Forms. Narcissa had done him the favor of confessing her deep and abiding love for the diminutive Professor Flitwick—saying something about it’s not the size of the wand, it’s the way he swishes and flicks it—and running off with the bar-stool-sized wizard right after the Award Ceremony for all the heroes of the war. A year and a day after his wife moved in with Flitwick, Lucius’ and Narcissa’s magical wedding contract had dissolved—which was very good since Narcissa had given birth to the next generation of Flitwicks during that time—leaving the fit, functioning, and flirty Lucius Malfoy to work his way through the Light side, one body at a time.

After a year of sharing a flat with Draco, who also seemed to be working his way through the heroes of the Light—most definitely the males of the winning side by the sound of it, and with loud and satisfying gusto—Lucius had come to the conclusion that the pinnacle of his after-Voldemort activities would be to settle down with someone that he loved versus someone he’d been ordered to marry. Watching his son go through wizards had given him a craving for the same, and he’d sampled some of the Weasleys (varying degrees of spicy in the whole lot), at least one half-blood wizard from each house (though, not Harry Potter, who would be the epitome of half-blood), some of the former Quidditch stars of Hogwarts (interesting how they all had broom fixations), and miscellaneous professors of both Hogwarts and Durmstrang (the touch of the Dark power in all of them was quite erotic). The only one he really wanted out of all that was the one that had constantly slipped through his fingers: Harry “the Hero” Potter!

§§§¥§§§

Coming home to No.12 Grimmauld Place was a different story for Harry now that the portrait of Mrs. Black was no longer screeching about blood traitors and had been banished into a pocket of dead space. Harry sighed as he looked at the beautiful magic painting of the lake at Hogwarts, complete with merpeople and giant squid. He had fond memories of that lake and the lascivious squid….

Shaking his head, he grabbed the shopping bags from _The Stitch In Time Tailor_ of Knockturn Alley and ran upstairs yelling for Remus Lupin-Snape. “Uncle Remy! Uncle Remy! I think I found it!” he yelled as he approached the upstairs drawing room. 

A very tousled shaggy head poked out of a doorway just a few steps from the drawing room. It was followed by the words, “Ooh…that infernal brat always has such awful timing!” Chuckling to himself, Harry realized he’d just interrupted the newlyweds, and didn’t regret it one iota! If _he_ wasn’t getting any, he was willing to deprive Snape of his!

“Hush, Severus…Harry told us he’d be back by two o’clock and he even made certain to warn us by yelling. Now, put your pants on, husband, and let’s go see my godson.” Remus rolled his eyes at Harry and ducked back into their bedroom to hurry his mate along. The Samhain celebration meant the world to Harry, since it would be his official _Coming Out_ to the entirety of the Wizarding World. Remus wouldn’t let him do it alone, and in order to keep peace—and to keep sleeping in his marriage bed—Severus was lending a fey hand as well. The promises of having the whole house to themselves for days on end, and of not seeing or hearing Harry during that entire time, had been the deciding factors for the snarky bastard. 

“I’ve got the perfect costume for Samhain!” Harry’s enthusiasm was even enough to bring a reluctant smile to his godfather-by-marriage’s face; over the years, and with Remus’ tutelage, the spy-turned-husband had set aside his misplaced anger and made friends with the former bane of his existence. 

Dressed in supple leather so dark a red as to be black under most lighting, sporting a sliver of a mask over his distinguishing eyes, a gold torque of twisted and braided wires, and looking like a recently-shagged werewolf cub, Harry walked out of his room, and into the surprised view of his housemates—also known as his fathers-by-proxy and the two men who knew more about him than he’d ever thought he was hiding! The temperature in the hallway rose by several significant degrees, both Fahrenheit and Celsius, maybe even Kelvin. _Harry was beyond hot!_

Severus’ jaw flapped up and down, never quite reaching open or staying closed. Remus looked at his transfigured godson and grinned a most decidedly toothy grin. Neither one spoke for several minutes, merely circling the tantalizing body gift-wrapped in the buttery-soft leather pants and sleeveless jerkin. When the lycanthrope reached out a curious finger, he found the leather molded to Harry’s athletically-fit body as if painted by an artiste of the highest caliber. His husband’s jaw finally decided that it would be open and let his tongue loll out in appreciation of the sight. Then, the usually-snarky bastard spoke, “Good gods, Potter, where have you been hiding **that** all these years? And, I’m not referring to the luscious leathers either! If it wasn’t for Remus standing here and threatening me, I might eat you myself.”

Harry smirked, baring his wolfy fangs and feeling a bit mysterious under his mask and the transfiguration Minerva had helped him with. He twirled around like a model on the runway and even strutted up and down the hall with a mincing, hip-swaying sashay. 

Severus leaned over to his mate and told him in a playful voice, “If you ever leave me, I’m dressing him up like that all the time and forgetting about you!”

Growling, Remus turned and pinned his man, **_his Severus_** , to the wall and proceeded to forget Harry was showing off; instead, he reminded the former potions professor that there was only one male in his life and **he** was currently sucking the oxygen from his lungs! It took a conjured bucket of ice water to break them apart long enough for Harry to get their input about his costume. 

“So…whaddaya think?” As the two wet and wild wizards sputtered and fumed, Harry ran back down the hall to his room and locked himself in with triple-strength wards and locking charms…laughing like a hyena.

§§§¥§§§

Standing in front of a large gilt-edged Rococo-style mirror, Lucius Malfoy harrumphed at his image. He’d sent Draco out for a Samhain costume and he’d come back with…linen! Linen, of all things! Dyed a beautiful shade of burgundy, yes, but, it was linen!

“Draco, Malfoys do not wear linen! No matter how fine the weave or pleasing the drape…we do not wear linen! It’s so common and easy to find!” His enunciation was clipped, yet, the tone of voice was soft, almost breathy. The effort it took to be loud was far beyond his capabilities this morning. 

“Father, you asked for a loose, but tasteful, costume for the Samhain gala and this will be both stylish and comfortable in the crowd. The lycanthrope charm will change your features slightly so that you can enjoy yourself and not worry about the Creevey brothers clicking away and the Weasleys hounding you about Ministry jobs.” Buffing his nails on his robes, Draco smirked internally; the plan his godfather’s husband had come up with was falling into place.

“Besides, you said you wanted to enjoy yourself as never before. By not appearing in silks and velvet, and your hair darkened, who will recognize Lucius Malfoy, one of the most decorated spies for the Light, and Deputy Minister of Magic?” drawled the younger blond. He tweaked a fold of linen and saw the line was even better than he’d hoped for. Surveying his father, Draco realized that the man who had shepherded him through his youth was still quite a good-looking specimen.

Quirking a thin eyebrow at Lucius’ moue of distaste, the younger Malfoy reached out and flicked a light finger against his father’s back. “Really, how can you deny how good you look? Even if it isn’t leather or silk or velvet? Besides, we have spells to keep the fabric from wrinkling. Enough grousing, Father…either you want to blend in and get laid, or you don’t.”

Meeting his son’s eyes in the mirror, Lucius blinked in realization. It **had** been a long time since he’d had anyone special, and powerful, to warm his bed. In point of fact, Blaise Zabini had been the last one there, and that hadn’t been memorable, just something he’d done by rote. “You are correct, Draco. It’s time to find someone interesting. The celebration will be a good time to indulge, without repercussions.” The dry tone belied the excitement building in the elder Malfoy; it had been years since he’d pandered to his _baser_ instincts. Perhaps this year’s fête would be a harbinger of great sex for months to come?

Turning from the mirror, the two blonds smirked at each other in perfect understanding. The exclusive celebration was always good for an inventive sexual encounter. “Who will be attending with you, my son?” the soft but commanding voice asked. The rustle of cloth couldn’t drown out the unexpected answer.

“Oh, you know…I’m in a committed relationship, Father. Who else would I be taking but my fiancé?” 

“What?” Not much could surprise him, but, Draco seemed to have the knack. “I’ve heard the noises from your rooms. How did I not meet this paragon? Who is it?”

§§§¥§§§

The night of the Grand Samhain Gala was graced with a brilliantly starry sky and a crescent moon. The crowd was full of Weasleys and their numerous significant others, a cross-section of the crème de la crème of wizarding- and creature-kind that were already randy, drunk, and quite willing to practice the pagan rituals of their forbearers.

Weaving through the crowds, Harry felt a freedom that he’d never had before in the wizarding world. No one but Remus and Severus knew what or who he’d gone as, and he could blend in and just let go for the first time. He also had a healthy case of roamin’ hands and rushin’ fingers as he indulged in surreptitious touches of some of the most luscious bums he’d ever seen. _Who knew the Savior of the Wizarding World was a lecherous pervert at heart?_

Currently, he was stalking another partygoer spelled as a werewolf like him. The burgundy outfit stood out amongst the togas and robes of most celebrants. There was something about the way the man moved— _Merlin, he so hoped it was a man!_ —that caught Harry’s eye and made his horny little heart pitter-patter harder and faster. Reaching down to readjust himself more to the left, Harry’s wolfish grin and soft chuckle lingered in the air as he ducked back into the sea of bodies, copping feels and getting even harder as time went on.

The werewolf in burgundy finally came to rest under a shadowy archway leading to the Ministry Gardens. The area had been enchanted for the night with will-‘o-the-wisps and gentle ghosts interspersed with the odd, but truthful, gypsy fortune-teller and a figure that looked amazingly like a cross between Flitwick and Shakespeare’s _Puck_. Part of Harry—the part still filled with childhood wonder at the magical world—stopped to gawk at the sight; the more driven part of him stopped to drink in the vision of his dream man. All lean and taut muscle, the other werewolf was a wet dream come true, sex-on-the-half-shell…Hell’s Bells! _This_ was the man that Harry longed to give his virginity to! 

A soft scuff of Harry’s boot sent a stray pebble skittering on the walkway, and the other charmed lycanthrope was turning away, sliding farther into the suggestive shadows of the garden. Whispering a feather-weight charm on himself, Harry seemed to glide after his prey, inhaling an intriguing scent he knew, but couldn’t place.

Lucius had seen the other charmed lycanthrope in attendance and his interest was piqued. The body language told him that it was a limber body under all that leather; the symphony of muscles that the sleeveless jerkin let him glimpse had him discreetly salivating behind his temporary fangs. Who was that under all that magic? Using the senses that surviving the last war had ingrained in him, the eldest Malfoy began to lead his unsuspecting prey on a merry chase….

§§§¥§§§

As the werewolf couple moved away from the garden archway, a strong arm curved around the younger Malfoy. Draco and his partner, hidden in the darkness, snuggled as the other arm pointed after the blond’s father. “Draco, who’s that chasing your father?”

The blond responded by shoving his hand down the front of his partner’s tight trousers. “Whatever do you mean, love?”

“Over there, you lecherous git!” A loving voice breathed past the former Slytherin’s ear, striking a chord in his groin and drawing a soft groan from him, as his fiancé moved his arm into less dangerous territory.

“Mmm…that would probably be the green-eyed brat,” Draco smirked as he stole a deep kiss. “You know him as _Harry_ …your former housemate.”

A mild swat on his bottom let Draco know everything was all right, and well on its way to a loud and satisfactory finale. “I know who **_Harry_** is, Malfoy! As you said, we were in the same House in school. 

While the two lovers were watching Harry and Lucius, a real werewolf and his mate were observing the shenanigans from the other side of the garden. Neither wizard had ever been comfortable in crowds, thus, a perfunctory showing and a strategic retreat to the quiet romance of the gardens was their standard _modus operandi_. From their seats near a quietly burbling fountain, they saw how Lucius was maneuvering their Harry, leading him deeper and deeper into the foliage, towards the gazebo outfitted with silk cushions and sheer draperies, much like a pasha’s harem.

§§§¥§§§

Somehow, the intriguing wolf Harry had been following had disappeared! He thought he’d heard a twig break off to the left, but, there hadn’t been anything but a small patch of dogwood, spelled for the fête to give off low howls as the breeze wafted across the leaves.

He turned to his right, the only other way the sexy being could have gone, sniffing and seeking some sign he was following the man’s scent. There were some benefits to being a werewolf, even if it was for only the one night. 

_There!_

Still gliding silently, Harry’s enhanced senses were drowning in the sweet aromas of Moonflowers and Night-blooming Cereus, and the sharp scent of his prey. The chirps of crickets overpowered the dull roar coming from the Ministry as he continued to follow the intriguing fragrance that had his eager cock pulsing. Deeper, and deeper into the darkness, further away from the hustle and bustle of politicking, Harry worked his way closer to the man who he hoped would relieve him of his virginity.

Chuckling to himself, Lucius heard the increased breaths Harry was exhaling as he came closer and closer to his hiding place near the gazebo. _Whoever this other “werewolf” was, the young man in leather was determined to follow him._ Lucius would give his pursuer credit for dogged determination!

“I know you’re here…I can smell you…” Harry growled. He gave more of himself over to the werewolf charm and….

_There!_ He pinpointed the wolfman he’d begun lusting after since the first minute he’d seen him…

Quicker than his unspelled human reflexes would have allowed, Harry lunged into the darkness and wrapped himself around the blond werewolf, a vague, purring noise rumbling into the fur below his prey’s twitching ear. Neither ‘wolf’ was unhappy to be at the end of the hunt, as could be felt by the erections rubbing against each other.

The odor of arousal wafted off both warm, furry bodies, creating a cloud of lust that their magicked lycanthrope senses reveled in. Each man, still unknowing of his partner, rubbed and writhed sensuously against the other; neither spoke as they got closer and closer to their first kiss.

When their fangs skittered against each other and their mouths aligned, both wizards sighed with pleasure. The kiss was neither gentle nor short…full of fangs, growls, and passion. Finally, the lack of oxygen slowed their frenzy to a clutching meeting of tongues and sighs.

“Take me…” Neither male cared where the words came from, only that they be followed.

Claws tore at buttons and buckles as breaths mingled and groans rolled from between panting lips. “Want…you…”

“Uhh…who…?” That soft query brought the younger werewolf to a standstill. Just because he was horny, didn’t mean he should introduce himself to the man who would be first.

“I’m Harry. Do I know you?” Harry sighed against the gloriously broad, lightly-furred chest he’d been unwrapping. “You smell familiar…like someone I knew during the war…”

Eyes that had drifted shut with lust snapped open and the taller lycanthrope sputtered, “Ha…Potter?!?” Harry was not a common name in the Wizarding World, whatever the newspapers said.

“Yes…” Harry sighed as his head dropped onto the chest he’d been nuzzling. “You know me, so do I know you?” 

“You may think you do, but, as of yet, I am still an enigma to you,” the raspy voice answered before lips crashed onto Harry’s open mouth.

With a growl, the taller wizard continued stripping the pup in his arms. The dusting of fur did little to hide the real body of the youth in his embrace, and Lucius relished the revelations of sculpted, quivering muscles, then the _pièce de résistance_ , the bobbing purpled cock that seemed made to fit in his hand. The weight of it almost made him come with a groan, until he looked deeply into the lust-darkened eyes of Harry Potter… 

“Ahh…lovely!” he murmured against Harry’s throat. “You taste divine…my Harry…” Lucius enjoyed the young savior’s removal of the burgundy tunic and pants, clawed fingers ghosting over skin as he unbuttoned and unbuckled the taller wolf.

Tucked into a dark niche in the garden wall, observing Harry and someone who smelled remarkably like Lucius Malfoy, Remus and Severus became more and more aroused as the two other wizards exposed more of themselves to the light of the crescent moon. Their plan was coming together. Neither older wizard had believed that Harry had a chance of finding anyone to relieve the young wizard of his bothersome virginity, or if he did, that he would be treated with the gentleness that he deserved. It seemed the Lucius smell-alike was going to prove them wrong....

Finally, naked of everything but their spelled-fur, Harry blinked up at the blonde wolf to whom he was going to give his virginity. “Umm…I’m not certain…ooh, there…” he moaned as Lucius’ taloned and talented fingers scraped lightly against his pebbled nipples. As thousands of stars shot across his consciousness, Harry tried one more time, “I’m a virg…ohh, gah!!!”

_Fangs come in handy for silencing the Boy Wonder_ , Lucius thought as he smirked to himself, especially when used to nibble a nipple and gently scratch a path to the cock that was getting harder as each moan tumbled from Harry’s plumped lips. “You wanted to tell me something?” he breathed into Harry’s belly-button, “Or, should I just be wicked and pluck your cherry, Harry?”

Barely coherent, Harry Potter wilted like a flower in the desert heat of Lucius Malfoy. Oozing down to the ground, he ended up part of the soft grass, writhing to the plucking fingers and mouth-magic Lucius was treating him to. Humming and moaning, their chorus was a counterpoint to the chirp of crickets and the cries of nightbirds.

Making a blind reach, Lucius snagged someone’s trousers and found a small pot of lube. Opening it, he smelled strawberries and smiled against the luscious skin that seemed to be losing its furry covering as they got closer to consummation. “You’re shedding, Harry,” he quipped.

Two of Harry’s brain cells decided to fire simultaneously and forced out one more attempt to let his lover…who was starting to look like a blurry Malfoy…”Malfoy?!”

Sitting up as he straddled the supple body on the grass, Lucius saw the werewolf charms had finally worn off. The messy hair he’d been threading his fingers through, and the hazy emerald eyes blinking up at him, were enthralling. There was no way the Savior of the Wizarding World was getting away…

Leaning down, the blond murmured, “It’s Lucius _*kiss*_ or lover _*kiss*_ or master _*kiss*_ or anything you’re willing to scream in ecstasy…*kisses*”

Letting his eyes drift shut, Harry could only mutter and moan, giving himself over completely to Lucius’ ministrations. The cool touch of the lube to his pucker only made him louder, as he opened his legs to grant better access to two slick, nimble fingers. When they finally breached the tight opening, Harry’s body stiffened in response, but Lucius’ soft murmurs and slow movements helped ease his tension and he relaxed into being stretched.

Lucius had never had a virgin—not even Narcissa—in his bed and the feeling was amazing. Long blond locks brushed against Harry’s stomach as Lucius decided to multi-task and begin gently sucking the head of the brunette’s bobbing prick. At that, Harry’s senses overloaded and he came in a babbling rush.

Not one to waste a drop, Lucius drank his new lover’s come with gusto. When he finished lapping Harry’s cream, he gently rubbed against his prostate. “With that out of the way, the real fun will last longer,” he growled into Harry’s jaw.

Harry’s dazed eyes sought the grey ones he knew should be close because of the voice in his ear. He was so embarrassed…coming like a ruddy teenager! He looked ready to cry. “Bbut…I came…” he whined out.

“You’re a virgin, love, it’s all right.”

“You still…you still want me?” The innocent hope shining out those dreamy eyes was like a dose of aphrodisiac.

“Oh, Harry…You have no idea how much I want you…” Lucius grinned and licked Harry’s chin. “I want you on your back…on you knees…against a wall…wherever I can get you,” the ex-spy whispered. Adding a third finger, he stroked Harry’s sweet spot again and again, drawing out ever louder screams.

§§§¥§§§

Draco’s fiancé was a quiet and unassuming man, but, he knew some of those throaty moans from seven years of sharing the same dormitory with Harry Potter. Leaning down to kiss the blonde in his arms, Neville Longbottom—currently assistant professor of Herbology at Hogwarts—smiled against his lover’s lips. Draco had done a good thing by steering Lucius towards Harry, or vice versa, and he was going to get his reward.

While the other Malfoy was getting the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the one in his arms would be the treated to a lesson in the joys of Nature. And, he’d enjoy every minute of it.

“Draco, much as I love that you’ve helped Harry to find someone to pluck his cherry…shut it!” Bending closer, Neville trailed butterfly kisses from those aristocratic lips to the shell-like ear he so loved to suck and nip. “Tonight, it’s my turn to treat you to some tricks of the trade, lover. Will you like that?”

The years had been good to the once-shy Gryffindor, and the surprising love of a sneaky Slytherin had bolstered his self-esteem by leaps and bounds. Thus, it was no surprise to see that he could wield the more aggressive nature all those in his house had, but didn’t always show. Besides, he was feeling very manly dressed as a pirate of the Black Pearl in counterpoint to Draco’s Will Turner.

Opening one eye wider, he looked past his fiancé’s shoulder to a patch of pussy willows. _Ah, those will suit nicely!_ Borrowing the blonde’s smirk, he steered Draco in their direction, coincidentally closer to the same spot Harry and Lucius were rubbing all over each other. 

Maneuvering the smaller man into the pussy willows and onto the cloak from his costume, Neville began to shower his lover with kisses and tender touches. After five minutes—in which he had Draco naked, incoherent, and writhing—the young professor found himself barely clothed and grinding his purple cock against the ivory member throbbing in time with his. Of all the times he’d made love to Draco, they very rarely enjoyed frottage in a natural setting.

“Nev…illll…” groaned the pale figure beneath him, “mmm…more…” Draco’s hips were thrusting madly, as he reached for the explosions Neville always gave him. Subconsciously syncing with Lucius and Harry, Draco and Neville groaned and muttered toward completion.

§§§¥§§§

Back at the fountain, Remus smelled the arousals in the air. Along with Severus’ intoxicating scent, he could smell Harry’s and Lucius’, another similar to Lucius’—which must belong to Draco—and one that he knew he should know…

Drawing a deeper breath, the werewolf recognized the mysterious scent and smiled. _Ah, young Malfoy finally found a mate! I’ll have to remember to let Sev know…I want those twenty-five knuts!_

“Sev…when’s the last time I made you scream in public?” he growled against his husband’s throat. As he mouthed the creamy skin, he sucked and nibbled, renewing his marks from the night before.

The action, coupled with wicked hands shoving aside cloth and releasing buckles, threatened to short-circuit the potion master’s brain. The novelty of making love with Remus anywhere safely had yet to wear off, and if his mate wanted to take him in the middle of Trafalgar Square at noon on Guy Fawke’s Day…well, bring on the chocolate cherry lube!

“Nnn…not…recently…wolf…” breathed out the gasping mass of man in Remus’ arms. “Bbb...but, don’t stop…on my…account…” The fountain pool became the repository of most of Severus’ costume—medieval robes and a sugar loaf hat—as Remus tried to keep him on the edge of the fountain. Neither one cared. The keening screams from the gazebo grew as Remus stripped himself and prepared his husband for yet another adventure in love-making. 

As Lucius finally took Harry’s ripe cherry, Remus reacquainted his cock with Severus’ prostate. Off in the pussy willows near the gazebo, Draco was yelling his appreciation of Neville’s tongue, after coming for the first time that night; unfortunately, all three couples didn’t realize that the Aurors on patrol had been taking bets about which one would be first to draw attention to themselves.

As Harry’s jubilant cherry-popping orgasm rang out, followed by Draco’s exclamations, Remus and Severus grunted and moaned their completions. The Aurors conjured some globes of fire to illuminate the scenes. Somehow, Kingsley Shacklebolt would never forget the Savior of the Wizarding World’s sex-dazed eyes blinking up into the faces of Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody; the young man’s toned body, let alone the addition of Lucius Malfoy’s pale beauty, would be food for a variety of fantasies. 

“Who’s…Harry? What do you think you’re doing?!” Ron’s outraged voice silenced even the intrepid crickets.

“Hi ya, Ronniekins…” Harry’s slurred voice greeted his best school chum, “I’m not a virgin anymore…” The fluttering eyelids finally closed for the count as Lucius looked down on the best lay he’d ever had.

Smirking up at the crowd of Aurors, Lucius drawled, “He most definitely is not a virgin anymore. Now, do you mind? I’d like to clothe my lover and get home to our bed.”

Casting a full-body bind on Weasley, Tonks grinned at her former uncle-by-marriage. “Take your time, Uncle…take your time. Harry’s a bit hard to wake up after a wank…I shudder to think how comatose he is now.” Her chuckles drowned out Ron’s tooth-grinding.

A disheveled, _real_ lycanthrope and a damp potions master strolled up to the group of Aurors and the couple still on the grass. “If it’s not too much to ask, can we let the couple go now? I think you’ve gotten a few free shows tonight.” The flushed faces of the Aurors proved his point, and they began stepping back into the shadows, extinguishing flame balls until only a few hovered over the four men. Levitating Ron’s stiff body, Tonks winked at Lucius and wandered away humming.

Severus looked down at his adopted godson in all his glory, covered by a Malfoy blanket, and smirked. “For wanting to come out tonight, Harry’s slept through the whole thing!” he noted.

From a bush of quivering pussy willows, Draco’s voice floated out, “Trust the prat to do the unexpected!”

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

_I thank everyone for their patience and the kindness for letting me come play in your sandbox! Happy Halloween 2005! Blessings to you on this Samhain, and may all the souls you meet, be those you wished for!_


End file.
